America's Love Poem
by pipowered
Summary: Ameripan- The Axis Powers are having dinner with England, and Italy shows Japan something rather embarrassing. Love poems and Japanese video games should never be mixed.


**A.N. I can't believe how much I've been actually _t__yping _lately. All the reviews I got on Gilbert is Caramelldansen? really helped motivate me. So review on this and hopefully I'll write even more! This was a one-shot I'd had a (horrible) rough draft of written for a long time, but I never really forgot it. So here is the edited and typed version! I don't own Hetalia, so read on! **( =,=)೨

England still wasn't positive how he'd gotten dragged into a pub by the Axis Powers. He and America had gone to see a play, and run into them there. America had been overjoyed, as he'd been going out with Japan for a little over a month now. Japan had politely invited the two of them out to dinner after the play, but America's boss had called him at the last minute- something about a burger shortage. Still, England had taken the other countries up on their offer. How could he not? It was a _pub, _and they were paying.

Italy had quickly gotten bored waiting for the food to come, and Germany was entertaining him by playing some game with the packs of sugar on the table. That left England to awkwardly make conversation with Japan, the only country there he really knew. "So," he asked, "How are the cherry blossoms this year?"

"They are very nice", responded Japan. "I hear you just had a celebration in Engrand?"

"Yeah, the Queen's Diamond Jubilee." England answered. "Elizabeth's been reigning for 60 years now."

"Interesting." Japan smiled, but he didn't pursue the subject, and England gave up trying to make the conversation any less awkward. He was just about to ask Japan if he'd read any good mangas lately when Italy, in a fit of giggles, turned to Japan and presented him with a small piece of paper.

"Ve, Japan! America said at the theatre he wanted me to give this love poem to you! It's really cute!" He thrust the paper at Japan and turned back to Germany, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"America-san? A love poem?" Japan blushed slightly and gingerly took the paper. As he read it, his face turned beet red and he began to stutter. "Ar- Arfred wrote this?"

Italy was laughing too hard to give a coherent answer, so Germany stepped in. "Yes. He said something about a T.V. show you both watch?

By this point, England was feeling rather lost. Japan blushed even more and slid the piece of paper cross the table to him. It read, in messy handwriting he had to squint at to read,

Charmanders are red,

Squirtles are blue,

If you were a Pokémon,

I'd choose you.

Your smile is as bright as a hyperbeam.

Like Jesse and James, we make a great team.

(And Meowth, too!)

-Alfred 3

"Git seems to think he's Shakespeare or something," England said apologetically, although inside he was trying hard not to die of laughter. America could just be so clueless sometimes. If England didn't know him personally, he wouldn't believe half the things he did. They were all either stupid, or sickeningly cliché. This was almost worse than the time the boy had tried to send a Big Mac into space using a rocket he'd built in his backyard out of a cardboard box! Was he _trying_ to be funny, or did he really think comparing his boyfriend to Pokémon was romantic? Sadly, knowing America, the answer was probably option two.

Japan had picked up the piece of paper again and was studying it. England was sure any moment he'd pick up his phone and (politely) dump the idiotic American. What he did next, however, was much more surprising. He set down the piece of paper, _smiled_ slightly, and turned to face his allies. "So, Itary-kun, how long have you been into Pokémon?"

Italy looked surprised. "Say whaaaa?"

"Werr, America-san has riked Pokémon almost as rong as I have, since 1998. You, however, could not have been a fan for more than a month when you wrote this." England got the sudden impression that he was watching a detective T.V. show, and the liar had just been caught.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" Italy pleaded. "America wrote this, I'm just the messenger!" He whipped out a tiny white flag and started quickly waving it back and forth in Japan's face. Germany sighed loudly.

"America-san did not write this retter", Japan calmly stated. "Charmanders aren't red. They're orange. Arfred wourdn't have made that mistake. If you and Germany-san are so bored that you are writing me fake rove poems, I have my 3DS with me for you to pray. Try to pay more attention to the Pokémon this time."

Japan pulled a high-tech looking game system from his pocket and handed it to the sheepish looking Italian, who opened it and eagerly started to press buttons. Germany looked at Japan and opened his mouth as if to apologize, but Japan turned to him and smiled. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

"It's arright, Germany-san. This is quite funny. I might use it to write Hungary-san a one-shot rater."

**I can totally see America doing something like this, but I can also see Italy pranking Japan like this, too! Oh, and it's my headcanon that England watches BBC's Sherlock! I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
